A magnetic circuit has been developed that produces extremely high tractive forces by combining a magnetic source field with a wire wound matrix. The design described herein incorporates a permanent magnet source field. The magnetic circuit is designed to produce a deep field for particle traction as well as a strong field around the wire wound matrix for maximum magnetic induction of the wires. The induced magnetic wires capture the particles and separate them from the product flow.
The wire wound matrix is composed of two wires, one magnetic and one non-magnetic, wound in a bobbin fashion, as a single layer onto the outer surface of a non-magnetic shell. The winding being such that the wires form a matrix that alternates from magnetic wire to non-magnetic wire across the width of the shell. These wires are fixed in place by a suitable bonding material as they are wrapped onto the shell. The outer diameter of the shell with the wire matrix, is then machined down to the wire wrap centerline to produce a flat surface.
The magnetic circuit is a radial interpole design using high energy NdFeB magnets. Alternate circuits may be employed depending on the desired performance. The magnetic circuit induces the magnetic wires producing an extremely high field strength and field gradient at, and near the wire surfaces that is capable of capturing weakly magnetic particles. The magnet element covers a fixed arc which allows the induced wires to leave the field as the shell rotates facilitating the removal of the particles.